


apology cake

by lowcarbzeros



Series: all the in betweens [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert, This Is Ridiculous And I'm Sorry, part of the wcast universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowcarbzeros/pseuds/lowcarbzeros
Summary: You owe Bokuto an apology for what happened at the party.





	apology cake

**Author's Note:**

> hi there. it's 1:30am and i didn't edit this. but i really wanted to write it. this takes place after kuroo's birthday party, so if you didn't read chapters 6 and 7 of we created a small thing, you won't understand what's going on!

There was nothing more nerve wracking than trying to ride a busy bus while carrying a cake. It was in a box of course, but the flimsy cardboard could easily be crushed or knocked out of your hands by pushy commuters. You’d put a lot of work into that cake. If it were to be destroyed your whole plan would be ruined.

With luck on your side you finally made it to your stop, cake in one piece. All you had to do was walk the block to Kuroo’s apartment and you were golden.  

A few near-misses—a businessman texting while walking, three rowdy teenagers, and an asshole cyclist—later and you were finally in the building. You knocked and waited. It was only a few seconds before someone opened the door.

“Oh, it’s you,” was how you were greeted.

“It’s nice to see you too, Keiji-kun,” you said, pushing him out of the way with your shoulder as you entered the apartment.

“I ordered food,” was all he offered in response.

“Ah.”

“What’s in the box?”

“Where’s Bokuto?”

“Bedroom. What’s in the box?”

“A gift for Bokkun.”

Suddenly there was loud thud from down the hallway. Then a door flew open and someone was running down the hall.

“A gift?” Bokuto exclaimed as he appeared. “For me?”

He rushed up beside Akaashi and looked eagerly at the box in your hand.

“Yeah, it’s -” you started at the same time Akaashi said, “What was that bang? What did you knock over?”

“Nothing. Not your bluetooth speaker,” Bokuto answered, then, “What’s my present??”

“You knoc -”

“Here.” You pressed the box into Bokuto’s chest. “It’s a cake.”

“Awesome! But why?” he asked as he walked to the table to set the box down.

You and Akaashi followed him. “You’ll see,” you said, doing your best to suppress a smile. “I made it and decorated it myself.”  

“So sweet, [f/n]-chan!”

Just then you heard another door open down the hallway. A couple footsteps later and Kuroo appeared, rubbing his bleary eyes.

“Oh,” he said upon seeing you. “What are you doing here?”

“Hello, my love,” you responded. “I’m so glad to see you too.”   

He smirked, approaching you. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you close, placing a kiss in your hair. “Good afternoon, love of my life.”

“That’s better.” You bumped him with your hip. “I’m just dropping a cake off for Bokkun.”

“What did he do to deserve a cake?” Kuroo asked, affronted. “Where’s my cake?”

“Your cake’s still in the oven, dude.”

At that Akaashi barked a rare audible laugh. You snickered into your hand as well. Only Kuroo remained quiet, staring confusedly at Bokuto’s grinning face. Until it finally dawned on him—

“Oh, fuck off!” Kuroo tried to act pissed, but he was laughing. “Just open your damn cake.”

And there it was, the moment of truth. Everyone gathered around as Bokuto opened the box. It took a moment for everyone to read what was on it, and then Kuroo and Akaashi were howling. Bokuto only stared at the cake:

 

**_Sorry Everyone Thinks You_ **

**_Have A Daddy Kink Bc Of Me_ **

 

You tried not to laugh, but you couldn’t help it. Bokuto’s expression was priceless; a mixture of confusion, embarrassment, and something else you couldn’t quite place, contorted his face into a weird sort of grimace.

“I-I’m sorry Bokkun,” you said through your laughter. “In all seriousness, I am thankful for that.”

“Shouldn’t I get a cake as well,” Akaashi asked. “Since I was the one who covered for you in the first place.”

“At Bokuto’s expense!” You smacked Akaashi’s arm. “You could have told some other lie, Keiji.”

Akaashi didn’t say anything to that, only looked at you mildly, a glint in his eye. That’s when Bokuto started laughing nervously.

“Heh-hah, yeah, I lie. A-anyway, let’s eat this a-awesome lookin ca-ke!” His voice cracked on the last word.

It was very quiet for a moment.

“Wait.” Kuroo looked over at Bokuto, who refused to look at anyone else in the room. “WAIT!”

“Shutupshutupshutupshutup,” Bokuto blabbered frantically, covering his now very red face with his hands.

You looked back over to Keiji. He only shrugged, an almost smug look on his face.

You sighed. “I didn’t need to know that.”

“Oh man, I did!” Kuroo cackled.

Bokuto whined from the back of his throat. “Keiji, I swear, I’m not gonna have sex with you for a whole month!”

“That’s not fair.” Akaashi’s smug face was gone. “You gave yourself away.”

“You know I can’t lie!”

As they bickered, Kuroo continued to laugh himself out of breath.

You stood there, wishing you’d never made the cake.This was one more thing you now had to add to your list of _Things You Wished You Didn’t Know About Akaashi_.

**Author's Note:**

> again, i am sorry.
> 
> (but not really)


End file.
